Woman of Eight
by animehearter
Summary: He is a collage drop-out, She has eight kids! Can seven little demons and a lying boyfriend bring these two together? I dunno but YOU better find out! I suck at summeries please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey I'm back with another story! I know it's been awhile since I wrote a new chappie for The Girl Next-Door but thats cause I can't figure out how to post a new chappie... I know sounds stupid but if anyone can help out please do! Okay enough of my ranting you guys have a story to read!)**

**Summery: Kagome is a single mother looking for a new sitter since the last one...quit. The problem is who in their right mind wants to babysit eight eight year old and, one nine, boys (A/N: band of seven by the way! but since her kids are all human in this I just made Kyokotsu overweight since he's so big!) Inuyasha is a nice guy who just got kicked out of the house by his psycho girlfriend. Now living in a one bedroom apartment he barely has any mony left and is looking for work. He'll take anything, his problem is who would hire a high school drop-out? **

Inuyasha and his two friends were sitting at the local cafe. He sighed, he didn't even have enough money to order a cup of coffee. The couple from across the booth looked up from their meal and looked at their poor friend. They knew he didn't have a penny to his name and desperately needed a job with good pay. And it was all because of his low-life girlfriend. It was all her fault that he was so miserable. The young man sighed and looked down at his lap, deep in thought. He perked his head up when he heard the sound of his name being called,

"Inuyasha, you know you can always come live with us. You know we wouldn't mind having you around, and we have a guest room right next to our room." The man in the purple shirt tried from across the booth. He had dark chocolate hair that was pulled back into a low small ponytail and brown eyes with a tint of violet. The way he was dressed made him look sorta gothic, with his dark purple t-shirt(haha when i first typed that i axidently typed t-shit lol) and black skinny jeens but in trueth he was a very happy, very lecherous pervert(lol sorry typo ment person!) and evrybody, exspecally his wife, new it.

The unually long haired man looked up to stare at his perverted friend with a discusted look, "Yeah Miroku, I would if I liked the sounds of screaming music, if you know what I mean."

"Oh come on Inuyasha we don't do it _every_ night, Sango gets her period you know." Miroku assured his poor friend in his normal every day voice having no concideration for his wife's private issues. Said woman inturn slapped the heck out of his face, leaving a blood-red mark for refrence. Inuyasha smirked as his stupid friend as Miroku rubbed his abused cheek. "And I think she's pmsing right now." he said in a sing-song voice. Sango then back-handed him.

"Inuyasha ignore him I've got a friend who pays really well and_." Sango started before she was cut off by the young man she was talking to.

"I'll take it what kind of job is it, when can I start? Oh boy now I can finally get the water turned back on and shower!" Inuyasha said giddely.

"Is that what that smell was I thought it was dog crap!" Miroku told him covering his nose. Inuyasha growled and raised his fists.

"Settle down Inuyasha. Its a babysitting job, but you might not want it considering_" she started but again was cut off.

"What?! Why wouldn't I want it?"

"I was getting to it so just shut up and listen," she yelled attracting unwanted attention from the other customers in the cafe. Sango sighed and continued, "Its a babysitting job for eight kids, though really seven since the oldest, Shippo, is usually gone with Kagome." she was _again _cut off.

"Ah yes my friend you are indeed for a great surprise, Lady Kagome is quite the beauty." Miroku told Inuyasha, "She is way more pretty than Kikyo, nicer and livelier too."

Sango sent death glares towards her husband, huffed, and began again. "As I was saying before I was rudely interupted," she again glared at Miroku before continuing, "Kagome pays twenty dollars per hour and ten dollars per kid so actually one hundred dollars per hour today but usually nintey, will hire anyone at anytime and is hardly ever home so you'll get payed quite alot. I can call now if you're interested." Sango explained pulling out her moto.

"You really think she'll hire a drop-out?" Inuyasha asked with hopeful creamy brown eyes.

"Yup Lady Kagome will hire you as long as you're good with kids, which you are you've babysat a tone of times in middle school." Miroku assured his greesy haired friend(it won't normally be like that as he said his water was turned off)

Sango hit number one on her phone and the person picked up after the first ring,

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Kags, happy birthday and I just got you a new worker!"

_"Really, oh wow when does it want to start? And thankyou so far it _is _a happy day_!" (i put it cause she don't know if the person is a he/she)

"Well_ he_ wants today which means you can go on that date with Koga!" Sango replied.

_"Alright give him my address and tell him to come asap Koga'll be here at eight."_

"Okay."

_"Oh and Sango tell him it'll be eight kids tonight since me and Koga have a date."_

"Okay see ya and he'll see ya too!" Sango replied cheering inside knowing she'd just helped two friends with their problems.

_"Okay bye!"_

Sango the hung up the phone and turned back to Inuyasha,

"You got the job be there asap she's gotta date at eight... her adress is 4098 Miko Lane you know where that is right?" Sango asked the excited black-haired man.

(I'll add more detail when he gets to Kagome's house I promise)

"Yeah I made a delivery neer there when I was a pizza boy! Well I'm off!" and he jumped out of the booth and headed for his two person bike. He used to ride through the park with Kikyo before she met Naraku Onigumo and kicked Inuyasha's butt out on the street.

**-****FlashBack****-**

**"Kikyo I-I just don't understand." Inuyasha shouted outside of the door said woman had pushed him out of. Kikyo stood there in the doorway staring at him as if he were an idiot.**

**"Okay fine I'll explain it again. I cheated on you with another man! I did it so I could get you to buy us a house then get rid of you!" she yelled crossing her arms, but showed no emotion.**

**"But why you said you really liked me!" Inuyasha reminded her yelling.**

**"No I said I really liked the couch you bought me! Tch, like I could ever like a mutt like you!" she shouted back.**

**"But I really like you! And I'm not a mutt" he told her very hurt.**

**"Yeah well it isn't love, like what me and Naraku have. And you are to a mutt you're japanese and american nobody will ever love **_**you**_**!" still showing no emotion she screamed slamming the door in his face.**

**-Flashback ends-**

Inuyasha sighed remembering that unpleasent memory was enough to kill something. He pulled up in the correct driveway. The all brick six-story house was huge, no wait it wasn't a house it was an estate. The driveway was huge and was clear so you could see the garden of many flowers underneeth as a matter of fact the whole yard was like that, one huge garden! He noticed that it had small holes through the glass for as he guessed for the gardeners so they could water the plants when need be. As he peddled closer to the door that the clear driveway turned circular and that there was a lovely silver plated fountain in the middle and a black maserati with little green sparkles in the paint was parked. (i told you more detail. btw thats my dream home and car! and the flowers can be whatever you guys like cause i don't want flames for liking the iris!)

He got off the bike and propped it against the fountain and made his way towards the double doors. They(by 'they' i ment the doors) didn't have a door bell but two large lion shaped knockers.(get your minds out of the gutter you little pervs) He reached his manly hands up and made knocked. To his big fat surprise a maid or butler didn't answer, but a young raven-haired woman with chocolate brown eyes, a curvy figure, and a smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help but find himself staring she was way prettier than Ickyo(typo Kikyo). True to his word Miroku was right, this woman was stunning and the red wine dress she was wearing was to die for. Unlike Kikyo's choice of short exposing dresses, this girl's reached the floor and was not a bright pink that hurt his eyes. Also her heels black and were no more than four inches and were not strapped up her legs unlike Kikyo's who's were always no less than seven inches and wer always pink and strapped up her legs.

"Are you here for the job?" she questioned in a sweet voice. Inuyasha guessed she was really short because even with the extra four inches she was only five foot five(do the math she's five foot one!)where as Kikyo was abou six foot and Inuyasha himself was six foot two.(I'm trying to compare the differences between Kikyo and Kagome, besides the fact one of them is ugly as what comes out of my mom's butt. also i don't cuss i'm christain and proud of it so no flames for me not having your religion! and no i do not and will not bag other ppls' religion they have as much right to believe in their religion as i do mine. so yeah just wanted to tell ya!)

"Huh?" he asked not hearing what the woman said. (ha he was in a daze)

She giggled and repeated herself. He nodded to her question and she invited him in. They walked to the huge glass elevator(like the ones you see in the mall except abou as big as your kitchen)and she punched in so many numbers he couldn't keep up. The elevator started moving and he desided to take a seet on the opposite glass bench across from her. The elevator then stopped and she stood followed by Inuyasha. The door slid open on its own and she stepped out first the Inuyasha.

The woman led him through at least 2 one third of a mile long hallways and one two mile long hallways. They went through a playroom hallway(just the hallway not the actual playroom)through a gym hallway, and the longest(the two mile one)was a hallway that had pictures of what Inuyasha guessed to be a family tree. No wonder this girl was so skinny she did alot of walking just to get outside! Finally they got to a(guess what!)all glass office with a glass desk, glass computer and keyboard and buttons, and glass spinning chair. She took two hankcheif out of the tiny black gucci bag she was holding and handed Inuyasha the yellow one as she held the red one.

He stared at the cloth with the initails 'b.s.'(baby sitter) ingraved in cursive confused. Did she think he was about to cry or something? The slightly wavy-haired beauty turned back to her soon to be imployee and answered his unasked question, "The door handles are glass and I don't want finger prints on them. You push the door by the way." she explained and opened the door and held it open for him. Now he was shocked, he had always held the door open for wemon now one was holding one open for him! This girl was one wierd lady but he rather liked the change of not constantly needing to do things for someone else and walked through.

She motioned for him to sit in a glass chair. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Inuyasha thought she would stand there untill he got up and pulled the chair out for her, but no she did it all her own. He simply loved her independence. She was just like one of the guys, but all woman.(i'm kinda describing me here lol)

"So lets get started here I'm Kagome Higurashi you?" she was refering to Inuyasha and he answered,

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Okay Inuyasha since Sango recomended you I'm sure you're an okay guy so you're hired as the babysitter. Here's how it'll go down you're gonna be living here on the fifth floor, and theres a dresser a flat-screen t.v. and a bathroom built in so no need to get a moving truck," she joked then her tone turned very serious, "Now for the rules of my humble home, no strange wemon in the house, if you have a girlfriend tell me now so I can go meet her some day to make sure she'll be alright around my sons." she waited when he said nothing she asked, "Well do you?"

"No thats why I'm here my girlfriend kicked me out." he answered turning a little sad remembering the incident.

"Oh I'm sorry what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well..." and he told her every thing that happened and by the time he was finished she was at his side sitting in the other chair speaking comferting words.

"Why that little user, oh well cheer up you'll meet a girl one day who'll totally fall for you. Trust me it wasn't ment to be I've experienced something the same too." she told him.

"Oh yeah like what?" he asked deeply interested how a rich woman such as she could be dumped, "I'm sure you didn't get kicked out of your boyfriend's home before."

"Well no but my old boyfriend, the man who gave me my darling boys, didn't want to have anything to do with me after I told him I was pregnant with seven kids." she explained though she didn't seem sad, at least not very much she just seemed like she had just lost a pet goldfish like it was no big deel.

"Wait I thought you had eight." he remembered.

"I do but see when I was still with Hojo, thats my old boyfriend's name by the way, a little red-haired boy came and knocked on my door. I opened it and what I saw was an infant on my doorstep and a note that said his name was Shippo and that his parents had died and if who-ever lived here to please keep him. So I did and before you asked I already told him so yeah."

"Okay so do you have anymore rules?"

"Yes next rule, no drugs/beer or other drinks," Inuyasha nodded so she continued, "No house parties, though I don't mind if you invite Sango and Miroku over. Speaking of Miroku, no porn," she giggled and he laughed then she galnced at her watch, "Well we've got a good ten minutes left before my date so do you have any personal for me 'cause I don't mind."

"Um...okay this has been bugging me for a while now. You live in a big house and must be rich so why are there no maids or butlers?"

"Actually there is a maid but she only comes on weekends and yes she gets paid good, I mean she has to clean this whole house on her own! And there is two butlers. Next question please."

"Okay why did you answer the door? And another how do I get to my room and what about my clothes?"

"I lie answering the door, Jaken, my butler will show you, and I'll have Sesshomaru, the strong butler, go to your adress and get your personals."

"Sesshomaru? Thats my half-brother's name what does he look like?"

"Long black hair like yours, black emotionless eyes, and a purple cresent moon tatoo on his forehead."

"Thats him, okay I've got one more question here."

"Shoot."

"When can I meet your sons?"

Right as Kagome was about to reply the glass intercom on her desk beeped.

"'Scuse me," she told him and ran over to turn it on, "Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked nicely.

_"Miss Higurashi, This Sesshomaru would like to inform you of your mate's arival."_ he stated simply not breathing between words like most people. When Inuyasha had heard the mate thing he almost gasped, then Kagome started talking,

"Okay first you can call me Kagome, you know that, second he's not my mate." she told him blushing like a school girl. That last part made Inuyasha loosen up a bit, though he didn't know why.

_"Okay Miss Higurashi," _Kagome sighed he just didn't get it that to her they were friends,_ "Also Jaken fell asleep on the couch again should this Sesshomaru toss him outside?"_

Kagome sighed again, "No just wake him up and tell him to wait at the door I have a job for him and invite Koga in if you have not already done so, okay?"

_"Yes, Miss Higurashi, this Sesshomaru signing off."_

"Alright Fluffy." Kagome called him by his nickname which caused Inuyasha to smirk,

_'I've gotta use that against my __**dear**__ brother.'_ he thought.

_"Please do not call this Sesshomaru that idiotic name."_ _'I really hate that name.'_

Kagome smirked, "I'm your imployer you can't stop me, Oh and tell Koga I'll be down in fifteen."

_"Will do. Signing off." _he stated and did so.

She then turned back to Inuyasha and smiled a warm smile, "Well come on if you wanna meet my kids."

"Wait," he said getting out of the hard on the rear chair and following her out, "I thought you had a date."

"I do but Koga needs to meet you and he can come with us to the playroom."

"Playroom?" he asked kinda wierded out at the random statment.

"Yeah they're all swimming but Shippo who can't swim he is in his room so I'll call them all to the playroom once we pick up Koga from the door hall." (she has like a sitting room where you walk in the house thats what I ment)

They spoke nothing else the entire way and walked for fifteen minutes just like she had predicted how long the walk would take. When they got there she hugged the man that Inuyasha guessed was in his thirties while Kagome like him was in her early twenties. The man had jet black hair and was tied up in a high pony-tail. The sweat band he wore was made of wolf fur as was his jacket and wolf fur pants that still had the tail on them. Inuyasha frowned for the poor wolf that he was wearing and by the look on Kagome's face she didn't like it either.

"Hey babe happy birthday you're twenty right?" he asked smiling showing off his dazling smile.

"Koga I'm twenty two if I was twenty my kids would have been born when I was twelve!"

_'Dern,'_ Inuyasha thought, _'She had seven kids when she was fourteen that could've killed her!'_

"Right, whatever, who's that?" Koga asked refering to Inuyasha.

"Well Koga,_ he _has a name, its Inuyasha, and he's our new sitter and before you ask yeah he's living here on the fifth floor. Oh and he hasn' met the kids yet and I'm sure you wanna see the again so lemme call 'em to the play room." Kagome replied as she walked over to the intercom and pressed button fifty six.

"Right seeing thoughs bundles of joy really brings me...joy." Koga mumbled. Then both men heard a little boy on the speaker.

_"Yes mommy?" _the boy asked.

"Shippo go to the play room okay?"

_"Sure but why?"_

"So you guys can meet your new sitter!" she exclaimed.

_"Okay bye."_

"Bye sweety." and the she hung up and punched in one o nine.

Seven voices answered at the same time, _"Hi mommy what do you need?"_

"Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkostu, and Kyokotsu please pick one of yourselves to talk."

Then a spanish sounding voice answered,_ "Yes mommy?"_ Bankotsu answered he'd gotten the spanish accent from watching too much Dora and now he's stuck with it!

"You and all your brothers meet me in the playroom asap, kay?"

_"Kay mamma-sita,"_ they all answered again as Kagome hung up.

Kagome turned back to the to men, she looked Koga over for a second before sighing. If he wasn't so romantic theres no way she would date him. Afterall he was cocky, insensitive, and he said he loves her but it just seems like he's trying too hard. Like he doesn't really mean it, like the only reason he says it is because she's filthy rich.(kinda like the show, to me it seems like he only wants her so he knows he'll be able to get the power of the sacred jewel. and then when Ayame said she'd train to be able to sence the jewel he acted like he forgot all about Kagome!)She remembered when she had first brought him over to the house...

**-Flashback-**

**(i know i'm doing alot of flashbacks but they're for a good reason now enough of my ranting and read the f.b.)**

**"Well this is what I call home!" Kagome told her boyfriend of six weeks as she through her arms up in the air as if to say 'ta-dah!'**

**The man's blue orbs inediatly lit up as he drooled asking, "How did you afford this...this......castle?"**

**"My dad invinted the cell phone."(i don't own the cell phone or whoever created it!) she replied nonchalantly.**

**"Kagome..." The man replied, **_**'I'll just have to win her over so I can marry her. Then I'll devorse her and take half her money!'**_** he thought.**

**Said woman turned back to the man who had said her name and replied, "Yes, Koga?"**

**"I love you..." as he lent down to kiss her.**

**"Well I'm not sure if...." he cut her off with a dry kiss unlove filled kiss, "I love you."(she didn't really mean to say 'I love you' she was just finishing her sentence.)**

_**'Good all acording to plan, now all I have to do is propose on her next birthday!'**_

**-End Flashback-**

"Okay dudes lets get this party rolling and go see the kiddies!" she clapped as she spoke. The two 'dudes' nodded and followed her to the playroom where her boys were awaiting her.

When they got to the playroom all the lights were turned out and Inuyasha suspected they were playing a game or something. Kagome opened the door up slowly, she knew what was going on but wanted to act surprised, she wasn't the type of mother to crush the dreams of children, "Now I wonder where my kids are." Kagome offered sounding surprised not to see them all playing a game or something.

Just then eight little boys popped out from behing the big castle shaped moon-bounce and yelled in unison, "Happy birthday mommy!" then all dog-piled on their mommy. Kagome fell to the ground as the boys tackled her.

"Okay thankyou boys now could you please get off," and they obeyed and stood in a staight line like soldiers. Then she continued as she pointed to Inuyasha, "This is your new sitter boys, his name is Inuyasha."

"Hi Inuyasha." they all said at the same time.

"Inuyasha these are my sons. The one with red hair tide in a pony-tail is Shippo, my addopted son and the oldest. The others are Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu." she explained as she pointed to the correct child at each name. Inuyasha started to say some thing but Kagome didn't notice and interupted, "Yes those are real tatoos I blame the last maid, Eri."

_'Its like she reads minds!_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well Koga looks like we'd better get this party rolling!" She exclaimed with much enthusiasm. As Inuyasha watched Kagome and Koga strut out the door he couldn't help but send death glares to Koga behind his back.

Koga felt a stare and stopped, Kagome continued out the door, when he turned around he came face to face with Inuyasha. He gave the younger man a confused look and Inuyasha just waved 'goodbye'. The tonned-skin man waved back and gave him a smile showing off his dazeling smile, then continued out the door. Inuyasha then turned back to the miners and then everything went black.

Kagome burst through the double doors and screached loudly. She ran over to one of the glass intercoms and punched in the button naming 'all'. (meaning the whole house can hear.)

Inuyasha woke up at the sound of a maiden's voice saying, "House meating everybody to the meeting room _emidiatly_!" He rubbed his aching head and saw seven little boys running out the room. The one with the purple tatoo on his head turned around to face him.

"You better hurry or mommy's gonna fire you." he smirked then ran to catch up with his brothers.

"Its okay, here I'll help you." said an orange haired green-eyed boy. He held out his little hand to help Inuyasha up. He smiled and played along making it look like the little boy could help him up, "My name is Shippo and I'm usually the one they ignore, to them I don't exist. By the way I give you three days."

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned still rubbing his head with his left hand.

Shippo started walking while Inuyasha followed him knowing he'd know where the 'meeting room' was, "Well," Shippo started, "Every sitter either gets kiced out by mommy because they tell her lies that our sitters do. Like this one time they said the sitter _forced_ them to watch porn. Or saying that a few have hit them. Thats what they do to the wemon. But to the men..." Shippo trailed off, which worried Inuyasha _alot._

"What? What do they do?!" he panicked.

Shippo turned a hall, then another. Inuyasha glanced over at the boy, it seemed he was actually think of the answer. As if he didn't know. He finally stopped at a blac door and sighed. He turned to look up at Inuyasha's facial expression and sighed again. He knew his answer would scare the young man even more but he wasn't the type to tell a lie. He huffed and looked at the ground, then back up at the greecy haired man, "I...I can't say, we've never had a male baby sitter." then Shippo's green eyes filled with a mixture of anger and sadness, "I only evr knew Hojo and well he left mommy."

"Why'd he leave?" Inuyasha dared to ask. He knew it must be hard for Shippo, he had lost somebody who he knew all his life.

"Well he left because of her kids. I mean he said he just couldn't care for that many kids, and that his job was more important. Though mommy does just fine taing care of us all by her-slelf." He shook his head and put a smile on his face. "Well lets go in, I bet mommy has a BIG surprise for us!" he exclaimed and through open the door and entered.

"Stupid idiot, he missed out on a great girl." Inuyasha muttered as he entered the door, _'Wait what am I thinking I just met her and anyway theres now way she'd go for some poor slub like me. I'm the __**last**__ person she'd choose!'_ He thought to himself.

Shippo looked back at them as they aproched the seats. Some people were already seated, while Kagome stood on the far end with a happy look on her face. Inuyasha noticed this and smiled inside. _'Koga's smile might be dazeling but Kagome's is sparkling, glimmering, no...there isn't a right word for her smile or her! She just too perfect, too nice, too beautiful, too...NO! I've got to stop thinking these things, I'll only be getting hurt, just like with Kikyo.' _He thought.

"Did you say something?" Shippo asked.

"Uh...no! Why would you think I said something? I...uh...uh...coffed! Yeah coffed!" he exclaimed.

"Okay. Here you can sit beside me." Shippo smiled and sat down. Inuyasha took a seat beside him and waited for his boss to speak.

"Okay you guys I have a great thing to say!" Kagome started looking around the room at the bored faces of her employees, "Koga proposed! I'm getting married." she said holding up her hand for all to see. The ring was silver much to her disliking.

**-Flashback-**

**They sat at a two person table at an expensive fancy restourant. There was a lit candle shining brightly on Kagome's face as Koga looked at her. He took her hand in his and leaned across the table, missing the candle, and kissed her. She gasped and he tok the oppertunety to slip his tounge in her mouth. Kagome broke the kiss when she felt something more than Koga's tounge in her mouth and spit it out in her hand. It was a ring, with a**_** very**_** small diamond. She looked up at Koga's smiling face and frowned.**

**"It pretty right, you love it?" Koga questioned.**

**"It **_**silver**_**!" she said silver the same way most people said dog-crap. She truly liked gold better, it just was a better color for her.**

**"Will tou marry me?" **

**"Sure, of course I will." but she was thinking, **_**'Well I guess he didn't know but now I'm stuck wearing silver all my life. I mean silver and gold are clashy together. Oh well with love there comes sacrifices and I do love him, right?'**_

**Koga pulled her into a hug and she hugged back feeling truly happy. "So what're you waiting for, put on your ring!" Koga told her pulling away from the hug.**

**"Do I have to put it on by myself?" she asked almost yelling.**

**"Well yeah, why wouldn't you?"**

**She shook her head and sighed. She put the ring on and smiled at the waiter who sat her food down and began to eat.**

**-Flashback ends-**

All her employers emidiatly got out of their seats to go up and congradulate her. Inuyasha was about to get up when he saw her kids still seated with, what was that? Hurt looks on their faces? No, couldn't be they're probally just tired. Speaking of which a girl happened to notice and looked to the new babysitter.

"Oh Inuyasha the kids look tired! Could you take them to their bedrooms please?" Kagome asked with that bright smile that made his heart melt. He had only none this girl one day, just _one_ day, and already he felt the need to protect her from all dangers. Big or small, emotional and physical, fear and happiness. Hey it's possible for one to get too happy right? He just stood there nodding with his eyelids half closed when the little boy with the black braid started tugging at his pants. Inuyasha looked down and felt a great pain in his heart.

The little boy was fighting tears and his tanned face was red. Probally from fighting off the water-works. He was looking at the ground. Inuyasha remembered his name, Bankotsu, the youngest, smallest, and cutest. But he made up for all of that, he was the gang leader of the tinies. Bankotsu looked up at Inuyasha and smirked, Inuyasha's frown turned into a smile. Hey at least the kid wasn't crying right? Maybe they had just gotten off to a bad start, Inuyasha knelt down to his tiny stature and put a warm inviting smile on his face before Bankotsu said,

"If you want to keep your job I suggest you give us ice-cream."

"Sorry but your mother said you needed to go to bed." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh," Bankotsu said in an innocent voice, "Did she now?" Inuyasha nodded, "Well then I suppose we'd better go to bed, and you better come with us!"

"Okay, now thats what I called a well behaved little boy!" he exclaimed ruffeling Bankotsu's hair and walking away to gather the others.

_'Soon,'_ Bankostu thought laughing inside his head, _'Soon I'll bring down the all the babysitters in the world, and soon I _will_ destroy Koga!'_

_DUN_DUN_DUN! Bankotsu was even evil as a poor innocent child! Please review and tell me what should happen next! If you are good I'll put you in the story, just decribe yourself!_


	2. animehearter's note IMPORTANT NOTICE!

SORRY PPL BUT THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! I need to get back to the first story I wrote, and finish it! This story will be back, as soon as I finish The Girl Next-Door so yeah don't give up hope!


End file.
